


The Remedy

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Flirting, Kissing, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cock biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: It was the sixth time Harry had shown up on Draco’s doorstep in a month - unannounced, mind you - claiming to be poisoned or injured or sleepy, always in need of a potion.





	The Remedy

****

_If you’ve got the poison, I’ve got the remedy_  
_The remedy is the experience_

****

It was the sixth time Harry had shown up on Draco’s doorstep in a month - unannounced, mind you - claiming to be poisoned or injured or sleepy, always in need of a potion.

Draco shook his head, unsure whether he should laugh or yell when he opened his front door to find Harry standing there, looking pathetic as usual, hair disheveled, clothes creased as though he had just rolled out of bed, the warmth of his green eyes shining brilliantly at Draco in a way that all but melted any feelings of annoyance. 

“What is it this time, Potter? Bitten by an enchanted tarantula? Fell off a cursed broomstick?”

Harry smirked at Draco, a ridiculously handsome facial expression that had Draco crossing his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from reaching out and pulling Harry in for a kiss. Draco had no idea how someone managed to look so unpolished and disheveled, and yet so mouth-wateringly attractive at the same time. 

“I was cleaning out the attic at Grimmauld and cut myself on some nasty old mirror. I usually would have just bandaged it up, but my blood started coming out thick and black.”

Draco sighed and moved out of the way, allowing Harry to step into the foyer.

“Let’s see it then,” Draco said impatiently, watching with distaste as Harry made his way into the seating area and plopped himself down on Draco’s exquisite antique armchair, placing his legs on the coffee table across from him, clearly making himself comfortable. 

When Draco cleared his throat, Harry’s legs fell to the ground immediately. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed, giving Draco a sheepish grin before he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Draco’s eyebrows rose as he caught a glimpse of the wound. It was a large gash leading from the curve of Harry’s waist down over his hip. 

Pulling on a pair of gloves - he had taken to keeping a box of gloves near the front door to accommodate Harry’s impromptu visits - Draco walked over to where Harry was seated in the chair, his shirt splayed open and his trousers pulled down somewhat, giving Draco a clearer view of the injury.

“This is _quite_ the cut to have gotten simply from doing a bit of spring cleaning,” Draco commented as he crouched down, pressing gently around the wound and watching as a single drop of blood, dark and thickened like molasses, collected on his fingertip.

Harry merely shrugged, “I bumped into the edge of it when I was navigating the sea of boxes up there.”

Draco hummed in acknowledgement, “Seems likely.”

But Draco knew better. _You’re full of shit, Potter,_ he thought.

Like a true Slytherin, Draco was always searching beyond the surface, trying to look for alternative motives or false stories. While Draco hadn’t thought much of Harry’s first visit, the second time it happened, merely days later, Draco had become suspicious. By the third time Harry showed up on his doorstep, Draco sensed that there was more going on than Harry wanted to share. 

He had two theories about Harry’s mysterious need for Draco’s potion skills. 

It was possible that Harry was involved in some sort of modern-day Dumbledore’s Army, working together to help stop and capture dark wizards in a group outside of the Ministry’s control. The other option… well, as narcissistic as it seemed to make the assumption, Draco thought it possible that Harry was creating injuries and stories in order to spend more time with Draco. 

He suspected it was the latter, but whether he wanted help recovering from secret missions or just wanted a fuck, Draco was fed up with Harry’s dishonesty.

He straightened up and peeled off his gloves, “I can make a salve to heal the cut.” Without so much as a glance at Harry, Draco turned and exited the room, heading down to the Potions lab set up in his basement. 

As Draco made his way down the stairs to the lab, he heard the door open tentatively behind him, Harry’s footsteps following behind Draco.

 _Excellent_ , Draco thought. 

He waved his wand, using a wordless _Accio_ to gather the ingredients he needed for the salve. 

As Draco got to work on the mixture, Harry settled himself on a stool across from Draco, watching him intently.

Draco was so well-practiced these days, it took mere minutes to whip up a simple healing salve. He added a few extra ingredients that he hoped would combat the dark magic from the mirror and return Harry’s blood to normal. 

The basement was soon filled with the smell of herbs and firewood, a hazy sheet of smoke stretching throughout the room as he worked. Draco noticed that Harry’s glasses were becoming fogged by the smoke, but Harry appeared unphased. 

“Shirt off and strip to your boxers, I need to apply the salve,” Draco said, transferring the finished mixture into a small bowl.

Harry removed his shirt easily, but hesitated when his fingers reached the button of his trousers, “I erm -” Harry began.

“Yes, Potter?”

“I don’t wear boxers.”

“Briefs then. Leave those on.”

Harry chuckled uncomfortably, “No, I mean… I don’t wear undergarments.”

Draco turned away from Harry for a moment, pretending to be grabbing an extra ingredient, biting his lip as a lick of pleasure fluttered in his belly, his cock filling out as he thought of seeing Harry fully naked. 

“Very well then. Remove your trousers, I need access to the entire wound, and this salve has a nasty habit of disintegrating fabric.”

When Draco turned back around he nearly bit down on his own tongue, not prepared for the erotic image in front of him. It was like something out of those horrendous romance novels his mother used to read. A sexy man standing in the haze of a dungeon - or basement, in Draco’s case - without a speck of clothing, his body far more toned than Draco had been expecting, his tanned shoulders broad, the vee of his hips obscenely pointing toward a half-hard cock, the skin flushed pink.

Draco felt his mouth water and stomach clench at the site, his body leaning toward Harry's like a magnet, wanting nothing more than to get a hand - or a mouth - on him.

He concentrated on making his steps steady and even, not letting Harry’s absurdly chiseled chest cause a falter in his footsteps. 

Draco moved gracefully down onto his knees, watching closely as Harry’s eyes widened, his pupils spreading darkly, a quiet breath of surprise sucked in as Draco was suddenly eye-level with Harry’s cock. 

“Better angle to apply the salve,” Draco commented softly in explanation of his new, highly suggestive, position. 

Harry nodded dumbly above him, “‘Course. Makes sense.”

Draco took in an uneven breath before scooping up some of the salve onto his fingers. He then set the jar onto the floor and placed his free hand on Harry’s hip, using Harry’s solid, hardened body to keep himself steady as he began to smooth the salve over the large gash. 

As Draco focused on spreading the substance over the wound, ensuring that every inch of it was covered, Harry’s hand came down to rest gently on the back of Draco’s head. 

He stilled for a moment, unsure what to do as Harry’s fingers began carding absently through his silky strands. 

Draco let out a soft sigh, watching as Harry’s cock twitched, the warmth of his breath grazing his skin. Harry’s fingers then tightened in Draco’s hair, almost guiding him imperceptibly closer to his cock. 

With each new movement, the power dynamics shifted, the air becoming increasingly heady with sexual tension. 

Eventually Draco had run out of places to spread the salve, so he cast a quick charm to clean off his hands and then leaned back onto his heels, locking eyes with Harry, “You’ll need to reapply it twice a day for at least a week, but you should be fine otherwise.”

Harry nodded down at Draco, making no move to get redressed. 

Draco tilted his head, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

No sooner were the words out of Draco’s mouth than Harry’s cock jerked in front of him. He paused, watching the bob of Harry’s throat as he swallowed harshly, the muscles in his abdomen clenching under Draco’s gaze. 

Draco’s eyes dragged up and down Harry’s body, skimming over Harry’s rapidly hardening cock, up the smattering of dark hair leading to his ribcage and spreading across his toned chest, admiring the way Harry’s skin appeared to glow in the low light of Draco’s basement. 

His mind was overwhelmed by Harry, his mind filled with frantic hands tearing at clothing, mouths colliding in a heart-stopping kiss, and the steady thump of hips against arse. Before Draco could second-guess himself, he leaned forward and ran the sharp bridge of his nose over the hot skin of Harry’s cock, taking an inhale and allowing Harry’s musk to surround him.

“This okay, Potter?”

Harry’s green eyes were darker than Draco could ever recall seeing them, his eyelids heavy and his mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure. He nodded, the movement so small that Draco almost thought he had imagined it.

“Use your words - Tell me, do you want this?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Harry replied, his voice breaking in a way that peeled back his usual effortless confidence and the ever-present rebellion that stirred just below the surface, leaving him standing there, vulnerable to Draco’s touch. 

Draco smirked, feeling pleased with himself, not wasting another moment before ducking down to take the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, enjoying the weight of it, the hint of salt he tasted as precum dripped onto his tongue. 

He moved slow and sinuous over Harry’s cock, dragging his tongue tip along the underside as it slid wetly in and out of his mouth. Draco swallowed around Harry, hollowing his cheeks and listening to the hitch of his breath, each soft sound released from Harry’s lips spurring Draco on. 

“Draco… Draco, I want -”

“Hmm?” Draco hummed around the length, glancing up at Harry and noticing the urgency in his gaze. 

“I want you to bite it.”

Eyebrows rising high on his forehead, Draco pulled gently off Harry’s cock, “You want me to bite your prick?”

“Yeah, I know it’s - I know most people don’t like that. But I… do… like it. ”

Draco felt his lips twitch, not sure if he was amused by Harry’s obvious embarrassment or proud of him for asking for what he wanted. Probably a bit of both. “How hard do you like it? And show me where.”

Harry reached down and gave his cock a few quick strokes, almost reflexively, before he paused, blushing, and ran a single finger over a spot about midway down his cock. “Right here is good. Start off gentle, and er... I’ll let you know how much harder you should go.”

After taking a moment to stare up at Harry, watching the flush spreading more clearly across his cheeks and down his neck, Draco wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and began sucking. Once he got into a rhythm, the tension that had built up in Harry’s body draining out of him, Draco moved his mouth midway down Harry’s cock and let his teeth graze the hard length. 

Harry shuddered violently above Draco, “Shit. Harder.”

Draco complied, pressing his teeth more firmly against Harry’s shaft, delighting in the moan it drew from him. For the next several minutes he alternated between licking and sucking, biting Harry’s cock randomly and feeling as each clench of his teeth rewarded him with more precome. 

On one particularly hard bite, Harry let out an other-worldly noise, somewhere between a shriek and a groan, and Draco felt both of Harry’s hands clench onto Draco’s hair in warning. Draco felt his toes curl in his shoes as his own cock throbbed in his trousers. There was something about knowing that Harry was close, about having his hands tightened in Draco’s hair, his grip trembling as though he was unsure whether he wanted to pull Draco off or encourage him to bite even harder.

Draco began moving innocently, bobbing leisurely on Harry’s cock as he slid his hand up and down to meet his mouth, reveling in every tiny movement of Harry’s hands in his hair. Then without warning, Draco bit down _hard_ in the middle of Harry’s cock and suddenly Harry was coming, hot streaks of come shooting over Draco’s tongue and coating the back of his throat, the veins of Harry’s cock pulsing beneath his teeth as Harry cried out above him. 

While Harry was still coming down from his orgasm, Draco got up off his knees and wrapped a hand around the back of Harry’s neck pulling him in roughly for a kiss. Harry made a noise of surprise against his lips before he relaxed and settled his hands on Draco’s lower back, parting his lips so that Draco could dip his tongue inside. Draco licked his way across Harry’s palate and caressed the back of his teeth, painting Harry’s come on every surface in his mouth.

They kissed like they were dueling back at Hogwarts, all quick wit and fast movements, acting on instinct, no pauses or time to think. Their mouths clashed in a way that somehow revealed how perfectly they fit together. It was a kiss that left them both gasping for air. 

When they finally parted, Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the dazed expression on Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open softly and though he pushed Draco away, shouting “Fuck off!” as he did so, Draco could see the fondness in his gaze.

Draco smirked over at Harry, as he watched him run a hand through his mess of black hair, “So, tell me, why did you feel the need to create this _elaborate_ charade of false injuries just to ask me for a fuck?”

A horrified look of embarrassment began to dawn on Harry’s face, and Draco felt a triumphant grin spreading across his lips. 

“You _knew?_ You little prick,” Harry growled, but Draco could see the hint of a smile, the chuckle bubbling up inside of Harry. He watched as Harry reached for his wand, and he tried to lunge out of the way, attempting to dodge the wordless spell Harry was sending in Draco’s direction. 

“Shit!” Draco called out as a Stinging Hex skittered like a streak of fire, hot and quick across his arsecheek. “You know,” Draco began, smirking as he turned and leaned back against a wall, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, “If you really want to punish me, Potter... I much prefer a spanking.”

Within an instant, Harry’s hands were replacing his own, furiously working to rid Draco of his clothes as he caught Draco’s mouth in a deep kiss.

****

An hour later, Draco found himself laid out, arse-up, across Harry’s lap, the pale skin of his arse throbbing and streaked with red from the hard smack of Harry’s palm. Draco let out a whine as he felt Harry’s fingers circling his hole gently, teasingly, his cock twitching where it was trapped between his abdomen and Harry’s thigh.

“Oh I’m sorry, is there something that you want?” Harry asked, a teasing smile clear in his voice. 

Draco bit his lip to suppress a moan, moving his hips back insistently against Harry’s fingers, “Fuck me, finger me - _ahhh!_ \- anything.”

Harry took pity on him then, a single finger pushing into Draco’s hole, the dry stretch burning in a way that made Draco ache for more.

As Harry fingered Draco, he moved at a pace that was painfully slow, his fingers always stroking far too lightly across Draco’s prostate, his body left on edge, every movement _not enough, not enough, not enough. _His body was vibrating, shaking with a combination of pain and pleasure.__

__When Harry finally pressed his cock inside of him, pinning Draco to his bed with the weight of his body, a string of curses fell from Draco’s lips breathlessly, the sensation so powerful it was almost blinding._ _

__That’s when Draco realized that while Harry was the poison, infecting Draco’s body and mind until he was all Draco could think about, Harry was also the remedy, making him feel free and liberated even when he was being held down._ _

__Harry was a study of contrasts, brazen and embarrassed, idiotic and brilliant, disheveled and handsome, hard and soft, pain and pleasure, poison and remedy._ _

__And Draco wanted to experience it all._ _

____

****

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been crazy lately, so I've been working on this fic for a few weeks, but it's finally done!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 
> 
> Title and lyrics from: 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz


End file.
